Mesmerizing
by kittyyrampage
Summary: This is an OTP Prompt, I will later on state what Prompt I have used. More characters will be added as the story develops, as well as warnings.


"I know it's been awhile for you, I know that bu-"

"I seriously don't want to go on another blind date with one of your creepy ass friends, okay?"

"But you can't be alone forever L! I know that I maaaaay noot have chosen some of the best dates for you but I reall-"

"Do we _seriously_ need to go over what happened last time when I met with that psycho coworker of yours?" They looked at me with an apologetic look, because the last time I went on one of their blind dates, the chick wouldn't stop following me and harassing me and it was too much too the point where we even had to get a restraining order on her. But I knew that they were just trying to help me, because yeah, I've been pretty lonely but I'm _not_ longing for something intimate really.

"Okaaay that was entirely my fault, I know that, but I didn't think she would start stalking and obsessing over you after one date, but _come on L,_ you need to get back out there and just-"

"LaF, I'm fine really, I don't need someone to make me feel happy, I can perfectly make myself happy, _okay?_ "

"Yeah, because you sure do seem completely fine," they said rolling their eyes a bit.

"Sorry…" They looked down, I guess I was glaring at them for that comment and I didn't even realize it.

I sigh, "Okay fine… I'll go on one of your dumb dates again," I hesitated for a second there once they looked back up at me already showing that big grin of theirs that they get when they're looking forward to something.

I am seriously going to regret this, I just know it. I have a bad feeling about this but…

 _what if it goes well this time?_

"But if anything goes wrong or if they are creepy or anything, were not doing this ever again, okay?"

"Yeah! I totally promise! You have my word!," they start to rummage through their backpack, "So I heard about this thing andddd-"

 _Are you kidding me._

"It's tonight, isn't it…" I lay my head onto the cold wooden table that's between us, because I know that if I didn't, I'd be glaring at them and I'd make them feel bad.

I heard them pull out something that sounded like a sheet of paper or something, I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure it's a flyer.

I sit back up looking at what they are trying to show me and,

 _It's a flyer._

And it looks like there's some huge event that's going on tonight in some club.

"I know it's last minute but why don't we go out and have some fun tonight?" I rolled my eyes, "I'll let you get drunk? And I'll be the responsible designated driver who won't drink whatsoever just to make sure that their best friend scores and has fuuuun?" They're shrugging now while giving the suggestions, "I'll even be your wingman for tonight?"

I haven't gotten drunk since last Christmas, and just getting real fucked up tonight sounds like fun.

"Fine, we're going."

"HELL YEAH WE'RE GOING TO GET FUCKED UP TONIGHT." They jumped out of their seat from excitement, throwing fist pumps and the people around us just stared and watched them and they got embarrassed and gave like 5 quiet apologies because we just happened to be out in public, inside a Starbuck's… I should add. I start laughing because they look so embarrassed now and so small.

"What do you mean weee?"I smile wide, because I know they want to get super drunk but they owe me from the last 2 times they got hammered and they were flirting and making out with some girl named Perry or something, who is a bit of a clean freak but seems really nice and all.

"Shit, I mean you, duh." They face palmed. "Can Perry come?" They asked me nervously.

"I don't see why you wouldn't invite your girlfriend," I know they aren't official or anything, but I just love fucking with them.

They froze, and blushed like a tomato trying to figure out how to respond back.

" _SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW THAT._ " They ran their fingers through their hair, its one of their nervous habits.

I smile wide while looking at them, I then look down and mumble " _Yet…"_ They smack my arm. They heard me.

"Shut up. Let's go, we gotta get ready."

I stick my tongue out at them, while rubbing the area where they smacked me, I love teasing them.

* * *

We got out of LaF's pick up truck, Perry said that they are close by and is on her way and this didn't really seem like a place for a club, it was a dark alley, probably a place where you could pick up a prostitute or something, it just felt sketchy.

The club outside seemed pretty dead outside, I sort of expected to see it crowded out here, but all there was, was two doors that lead you inside and a body guard who seemed pretty intimidating due to his body structure and I believe he could knock out someone with just one punch and I think I saw a gun or something when they turned around…

Yeah, _still sketchy._

I hope they don't have to use it tonight.

There wasn't that many people out except for these 3 drunk girls that approached us, and said that we were cute and one of them started smelling and rubbing their face into my hair saying it smells like vanilla and coconut.

I think I'd like to have whatever they had.

I pulled out my phone from my butt pocket and I check to see if I had any messages,

 _ ****No Messages****_

 _Still no message…_

 _Ugh. It wouldn't freaking hurt to text back now would it?_

"You know, I think you'd have way more fun if you weren't checking your phone all of the time," they said right before they took my phone from my hands by surprise.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to take it away from them but to no avail since they're holding it high over our heads in their hand.

 _Fuck being short._

"We're supposed to be having fun tonight, and you checking your phone non stop will make you frustrated and then sad and then you won't be having any fun L. I want you to have some fun and enjoy yourself for once. I don't want you getting worse over someone who couldn't care less about you?" They seemed really concerned but they had a point.

"Okay fine, I won't check it anymore! Now give it back!"

They gave me my phone back without hesitation, but they were eyeing me to see my reaction.

"I'm only giving it back to you just in case some creep or rapist comes after you and you need help from your hot ass best friend to save the day."

"Yeah yeah," I waved off the comment walking towards the entrance now with them, " _so_ when is your girlfriendddd coming?" I look at them with a grin.

They opened their mouth to protest but closed it trying to come up with a response.

"She's not my girlfriend…" They finally replied as we were already at the entrance in front of the bodyguard who seemed even more scary up close, _geez_ I wonder where he got all those scars on his hands and arms, they must have been painful.

"Hey guys!" It was Perry, she was walking towards us, you could see her orange curls from miles away, she seemed ecstatic tonight. _I wonder why._

Perry approached us and hugged LaF, and I think seeing LaF getting flustered and shy from Perry is the cutest thing, because they got so red once Perry hugged them, I am so going to use this against them. I was then met with Perrys warm hug and actually, she's a great hugger.

LaF is trying to get themselves together and clears their throat, "So um are we _ready?_ " They point their thumb towards the body guard whose in front of the entrance.

The body guard was actually a really nice guy, and a gentleman, he was apologizing for the fact that he had to check our ID's and for any weapons or anything that isn't allowed into the club, I mean I don't think anyone would like to get stabbed or worse.

Once we were inside, it was nothing like outside, the club had a whole lot of bright lights and it was pretty packed, not even going to lie. There was a lot of people just dancing and… grinding? I hope they were grinding because it just seemed like dry humping now. It was massive inside, there was a section for just dancing, and another area where you could sit and chat, and then there was the bar, there was so many bottles behind the bartenders, it was like they had every kind of alcohol known to mad, and they had like 1, 2… 8 bartenders running around giving out drinks to their customers. hey even had some cute servers in uniform passing out drinks on metal plates. And I think I lost LaF and Perry….

"Hey baby," some sleazy guy grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, "why don't we ditch this uh place, and go to my place?"

"Uh, no I don't think so," I tried to pull my arm away from him but he held his grip tighter. _That really hurt._

"Let go of me!"

"C'mon baby, don't make me force it on you…" He pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

I then pulled his arm close to my face and bit him hard, he let go and I kicked him in his crotch, leaving him to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SWEAR TO FUCK IF I SEE YOU AGAIN IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

 _Okay, I think it's time to leave now,_ I speed walked away into the crowd of people dancing and humping each other not looking back, hoping to lose the guy. Now I understand why they would have body guards.

The music was loud and just blaring, I couldn't find LaF anywhere, maybe if I went to the bar? Or the seating area? There wasn't much room for me to leave the crowd of people dancing, I literally had to push and shove people just to get out. Next time, I'll just hide in the restrooms.

I headed straight to the bar, hoping to find LaF there, but all I could find were guys buying and offering drinks to chicks, some who seemed younger than me, _how the hell did they get in here?_

"Miss," I turned around to face the bartender, he hands me a shot with a note on it.

" Uh, I didn't order this?" I seriously didn't.

"Someone else ordered it for you, it's been paid for."

 _Oh._

"Thank you," they nod and go to tend to other customers.

I grabbed the shot and drank it and then looked at the note and began reading it:

 _'I've been watching you since you first came in here, and the first thing that came to mind was, why would someone so little and innocent looking come in here? Well, I shouldn't say little and innocent since I saw you take down that guy in less than 30 seconds.'_

I stopped reading for a moment to look up and around, who the hell was watching me? They saw that? It's so hard to tell when there's hundreds of people in here. I looked back down to continue reading the note:

 _'I'd love to personally meet you, instead of watching you from a distance. But I can't force you too, but if you want… go to the seating area and go to the body guard that's there and tell him that The Cat told you too. He will then take you from there._

 _I do hope we meet, cutie.'_

 _The Cat?_ Are you serious? Who the hell was ' _The Cat'?_? This person just seemed a bit creepy and just I don't know, a bit of a stalker.

I took out my phone and started calling LaF, but they didn't answer. they're probably just flirting with Perry again. I'll just leave the, a message telling them that I'm okay.

I buy another 2 shots before I head to the seating area. I looked around for a body guard and all there was were couples making out and some were, maybe I shouldn't go into detail. I find another buff dude who I'm guessing is the body guard since he's staring directly at the wall and is just there, but this one seemed even more intimidating than the guy at the entrance, I don't know why but he just gave off this weird vibe?

"Um, hi, well I was told to come look for you or someone who looked like a body guard and you just seemed to fit the description of one? And well this person who calls themselves _'The Cat'_ told me to come find you and uh, yeah…" I showed him the note and I noticed that I basically just rambled nonsense to the guy and his facial didn't change one bit. He took the note and was reading it, still with his same unchanged expression.

" _The Cat_ wanted you?" He finally responded after what seemed like forever. He was now looking at me with a face that I think was supposed to be a confused one?

"Uh, yeah, it says so right there," I pointed out and gulped.

"Follow me, and stay close." He began leading the way to a black steel door which I hadn't noticed before.

He opened the door which lead to a hallway, with 2 other black steel doors on each wall, and a gray one all the way down at the end of the hallway. We walked towards the gray door, completely ignoring the other doors, I wonder what was in them.

"Miss," he said, stopping me from spacing out, "We're here, _The Cat_ is inside waiting for you." He opened the door out wide, I walked into the room, hearing the door close behind me.

The room was dark, it had some lights illuminating from a mini bar, the lights changed color ever so slowly, it was pretty. The furniture was black, I walked towards a sofa and ran my fingers on it, leather. There was 2 black leather sofas, a medium sized table in the middle, the carpet floor seemed soft and comfortable to sleep on, the walls looked a boring gray color.

I don't know what exactly I'm expecting.

"So you came," I jumped and looked around, it was a woman's voice, it sounded small but yet, made me shiver from fear? Excitement? I don't know, but I want to hear it some more.

"Um, uh are you _T-The Cat_?"

"Yes," she walked out, from another room that I didn't notice, she was wearing leather pants, and a black corset that made her look so sexy, the outfit was tight in all the right places, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

She then approached me, giving me her hand, I quickly grabbed her hand and shook it, and when I was about to let go, she held it a bit more longer and rubbed her thumb softly on the back of my hand.

I felt my cheeks flush, and I'm sure as hell she noticed because she gave me this huge smile and a small laugh before looking down, looking somewhat shy but still sexy.

She had her hands behind her back and stepped closer and looked at me and was leaning a bit close with a small smile, and the lights from the mini bar really made her look beautiful and oh god _wait is she going to kiss me?_?

"First of all what's your name? What would you like me to call you cutie?"

I feel so nauseous and dizzy now, because I can't stop looking down at her lips, and I _really really_ want to kiss her, and _wait she asked something?_

 _All I heard was name, I think she asked for my name._

"Laura, Laura Hollis" I managed to say in a low voice, mesmerized by her.

She smiles wide and looks down and back up, _wait I think she just checked me out?_

 _No, no, I'm just imagining it, hold it together Hollis. She is fucking hot but you just met her._

She took my hand, and held it looking down at our hands, she seemed to be lost in thought for a bit, until she looked back up with a small smile.

"Well miss Hollis, you can call me Carmilla, _Carmilla Karnstein._ "


End file.
